Endless Love
by TShirtBoppin'Strawberry
Summary: What could've happened after that suspenseful Season 9 Finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so we're all flipping out about the Season 9 Finale. Well, at least I am. Well this is a story that has been itching in my mind since I saw it. I know it's short, but that's just because it's the beginning! I'll try to update ASAP. No hurtful comments, just truthful ones. I've never written a fanfic, so give me suggestions! And also comment if you want me to continue!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, unfortunately. If I did, I'd be writing episodes, not fan fictions. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

Right After Explosion:

As Tony regains consciousness, he tries to remember what had just happened. He has a terrible pain in his back that is very annoying and prevents him from getting up. Tony opens his eyes and sees the most terrible sight he could ever imagine seeing. Ziva, laying there, motionless. He fights the pain in his back and tries to get up as fast as he can. He tries to find Ziva's pulse, and when he does, he's relieved. It's a slow one, but it's something.

"Ziva, Ziva can you hear me?"

Silence. Tony examines her condition and ceiling blocks have fallen on top of her. He tries his best to remove the blocks from her and removes most of them. A long, sharp piece of glass is piercing her left side, and her head has a long gash, which is bleeding profusely.

"Come on, Ziva, please."

There's distant yelling which sounds like it's coming from outside wherever the elevator had ended up.

"Hello, can anyone hear me in that elevator?" said a man with a deep voice.

"Yeah, you have to get in here, my partner is severely injured, and needs medical attention. Hurry." said Tony.

Ten minutes later, the doors were open, and it turned out they we're on the third floor. The fireman with the deep voice was taking care of Ziva while Tony sat there worriedly, watching no one else but her. And then the paramedics and firemen were yelling about Ziva's condition.

"I don't feel a pulse, we're losing her. We need the defibrillator, now."

Tony stared in horror at what was happening. _I knew I should've told her about how I felt about her. This can't be happening. I'm no one without her, I can't live if she dies._ And that's when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews(: It means so much! Please review more, I'm trying to update as frequently as I can. Enjoy!**

"It" meaning specifically that Ziva finally sprang back to life, making Tony so happy _he _could've died. Tony was completely filled with relief. Not only that, but he made a promise to himself that once Ziva recovered, he would profess his love to her.

Two hours later, in the hospital

Tony was sitting there in the hospital waiting room, waiting to hear some news about the other team members as well as Ziva. In the explosion, McGee was pierced by multiple shards of glass and he was lucky that he had lived, because one of them came extremely close to his jugular. Abby and Gibbs were mostly okay except for a few broken bones such as ribs, arms, etc. A short, young nurse walked out with a face full of worry. Seeing this, Tony started panicking.

"Who's dead? I know something definitely happened because no one would just walk around with that expression on their face." said Tony.

"Well I don't exactly have great news. Your friends Jethro, Abigail, and Timothy will be fine in due time. But Ziva, however, is not okay. Her head suffered severe trauma from the ceiling tiles and from falling onto the floor. Her brain was badly bruised, causing her to have memory loss. We are not sure whether or not she will gain her memory back, or if she will start a new life. The shard of glass in her left side didn't puncture any major organs, but it will leave behind a nasty scar. She's in a medical induced coma. She should wake up in a few days, but one can never tell. You can see your friends if you want."

Tony couldn't process this new information. How would he tell her how he felt? She wouldn't know him, or remember all of the good times they had together. He figured he visit Ziva last, because he would completely lose it.

He walked into Gibbs' room. Gibbs looked pretty comfortable for having 3 broken ribs and a broken arm.

"Hey, boss." said Tony as he knocked quietly on the door frame.

"DiNozzo, you didn't have to come. I barely have a scratch on me."

Tony laughed. This man could be a parapeligic and say he only has a scratch on him. "Well I wanted to see how you were doing, it's not like you just fell off of your tricycle. The building exploded. How do you feel? It's got to hurt to have your arm have a clean break and have it stick out of your skin." Tony cringed at the feeling.

"I feel fine. How are the others?" Gibbs said.

"Well, Ziva is the worst of us, she has memory loss and she's in a coma. Abby's got a few broken bones. McGee almost died, a piece of glass almost cut into his jugular."

"Will Ziva regain her memory?"

"They don't know. They said she did a number on her head."

"Oh, alright. Have you heard from Palmer about his wedding or from Ducky recently?"

"No, but I plan on calling them later to inform them of what happened. Look, I'm going to go check on Abby now, I'll tell you what Jimmy and Ducky say."

Tony walked out of the hospital room glum and upset. He was very worried about his friends, especially Ziva.

As he walked into Abby's room, he wasn't surprised to see that she had already decorated her room to her liking as much as she could. With skulls and crosses on the walls, he felt as though he was walking in on a ceremony.

"Hey, Abs, I love the decor." said Tony.

"Tony! You came! You're so sweet. And thank you, I just hate the way hospitals look and how they feel so I just thought I sh-"

"Okay I got it. So how are you feeling? I heard you're quite the broken one."

Abby smiled. "Oh I'm fine, just jostled a bit, that's all! Go visit McGee and Ziva, they took it way worse than Gibbs and I. See you later!"

While walking down to McGee's room, Tony's phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Tony I really need to talk to you, it's majorly important." Palmer said in a frantic voice.

"What, you don't know how to put on a condom? Figure it out, I'm not explaining it."

"No, no there's been an accident. Ducky had a heart attack."

"Is he okay? Is he dead?" Tony was immediately crushed by hearing this, too many things have been happening all at once.

"No, no he'll be fine. How are the others? I heard about the explosion and I've been very worried."

"Gibbs, Abby, and McGee will all be fine in time. Ziva however, they're not sure about. Look, I have to go visit McGee, bye."

He didn't want to get into a conversation about Ziva. It was bad enough admitting that she might not be okay, but explaining it again is not something he wants to do. It just hurt so much to think about it. He's liked her for so long but he never was able to tell her that. Now onto the last room before he sees her...

"Tony, go away, I don't want to hear you make fun of me or whatever. Just go." said McGee.

"Woah Probie calm your hormones. I was just going to wish you well, but I guess I'll be going now." Tony said.

"Good. And, well, thanks."

He was off to her room, ready to start crying like a fool as soon as he sees her heartbreaking condition...


	3. Chapter 3

**Blahhhhhh I had surgery and stuff so I couldn't update, sowwy): It's probably not really good because I have totally forgot the story line:p**

As Tony walked into Ziva's room, his heart dropped. She was hooked up to a lot of beeping machines. She had a tube down her throat and she looked purely lifeless. He felt the tears begin to sting his eyes. _Oh Ziva, where are you in that little head of yours? Please wake up, I can't live my life without you _he thought to himself. He was heartbroken that she was so hurt and he just can't stop thinking about how he never told her about how he felt. He had to talk to one of the nurses to figure out if she'll be okay, or if she never is.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know how Ziva David is doing." said Tony to a short, plump nurse.

"Well she's still in a coma, obviously, but we cannot tell when she is going to wake up. It could be days or weeks, or even months. Severe head trauma like the one she suffered can be very damaging and when the body goes into a coma, it's repairing itself. We're thinking maybe weeks before she actually does in fact wake up."

"Okay, thanks."

He couldn't stop thinking about all the things he had never told her, his feelings. He was tired of the cat and mouse, the pretending. She was all he ever thought about, the only thing that crossed his mind recently.

1 week later

Now of course everyone's out of the hospital except for Ziva, unfortunately. She's still in a coma but is expected to wake up soon. So one day, Tony went to visit her.

"Hey Ziv-" He saw her and was stunned. She was awake! "Oh my god Ziva you're awake, this is amazing! Why didn't anyone call us?"

"Who are you?" Ziva said.

"It's Tony...your co-worker?" _if Ziva doesn't remember anything, then she'll never remember what we had...8 years down the drain...and trying to tell her I love her would be worthless now... _Tony was shocked and upset and angry all at the same time.

"You don't look like you'd be in Mossad...are you?"

"No...Ziva you're in NCIS now...you left Mossad a few years ago."

"No, I don't even know what NCIS is. Is this a joke?"

"No." Tony went to go find a nurse. Surely this can't be permanent.

"Excuse me but are you aware that Ziva David has memory loss? She thinks it's around 2004, she doesn't remember NCIS." he said to a nurse in her what looks like to be her fifties.

"Yes we are. That's normal for a patient who has experienced severe head trauma. Try and jog her memory somehow. Find someone who she's known most of her life. Like a parent. We contacted her father, he should be here in a few hours."

Tony knows that if her father comes he's only going to get her back into Mossad and he would not let that happen, not ever.


End file.
